Together Again
by Oneofthegirlygirls
Summary: Bella is almost 9 months pregnant she leaves to have her babies after they born she gives them away years later Elena and Jeremy start to look for to get to know more about they biological family. How will they react when they find her married withA Bay
1. Together Again

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Characters in my story but i do won some of them.**

**For starters Bella is pregnant with Twin Babies. This story is part Twilight and Part Vampire Diaries**

_**Introduction**_

_Isabella Marie Swan was just 13 years old when she fell pregnant with twins but her ex – boyfriend Marcus. Bella managed to hide her pregnancy from her mother and Marcus and from the rest of mystic falls. However Bella's friend Sophie knew and had told Bella to get an abortion but Bella disagreed with abortion she believe every child has a right has a right to live, so she kept her pregnancy hiding it by wearing her mother's cloths and buying an extra large school uniform._

_Bella was nearly Nine months pregnant and she knew she had to leave home and find a place to stay and give birth to her soon as the bell rang Bella got on the school bus home. When she entered the house there was no one their Was a not hanging in the fridge door reading "Be back home soon gone to have a fun day out with Phil. Love mom xxx"_

_Bella was going to miss her mom and Phil, she slowly went up the stairs to pack her stuff and leave, she has been saving all her pocket money, lunch money and her payment from the shop she works in. Bella packed her stuff and got a cab to the tub station she looked at the boarder to see a place she could go to, to have the twine. There was one city that keep catching eye "Virgina". and the train was about to leave in 5 minutes. Bella quickly went to the booths and bough and ticket and ran to board to train. Bella wanted to go to Mystic Falls because she has heard that it is a vary peaceful town._

_**This is my first ever fanfict so please be nice and try not to mention how crap I am. And i will try really Hard to make sure the first chapter is good.**_


	2. The Explanation

_It was dark when Bella work up "I must have fallen asleep" She taught when she looked around they was no one on the bus apart from her and the creepy driver who kept on looking at her on his mirror when Bella looked at him he did not look away he kept on staring at. The look was too uncomfortable for Bella so she looked away out the Window. "We 2 minutes away from Mystic Falls" The Driver announced. "That God" Bella thought she could not bear to be in the same placed as that creepy driver. When ever Bella looked at the creepy driver she gets a bad feeling about him._

"_Oh that old Lady left her purse here. I thought she said she was going to mystic falls like me" Bella thought while wondering why the old lady left and why was her purse here._

"_Right here we are in mystic fall" The driver said smiling at Bella thought the mirror. Bella quickly got her stuff and made her way thought the exit doors with her belongings she got a feeling she should take the old ladies purse so she took it with her and left the bus. As began to walk she thought the bus would have left by now but it just stood there and worst of all there was no one to be seen the place was basically deserted. Bella continued walking she has to find the nearest hotel "What if I can't find a hotel" Bella taught "Maybe I could beg some nice lady if she sees am pregnant she might let me stay the night". Bella began to walk quickly as she could but as she was pregnant she taught she was waking fast. Bella could hear cars, Bella felt a flush of relief overwhelm her. As she almost near the cars she could hear. _

_All of a sudden for appeared out of no where Bella taught it was odd it looked to odd. Bella felt creped out so she began to run. No matter how far she ran the fog seems to be catching up to her. Bella saw a house that still had its light's on in all rooms Bella made way to the house. Bella was almost there she was at the porch of the house. Bella ran for the door when she got there the put her hand on the door knob and opened the door screaming and shut it loudly behind her._

"_Please someone help me am really scared" Bella said in a really panicked voice. "I know dear that why your hear" Said a familial voice. "Wait! I know you; you're that lady who was sat next to me on the bus" Bella said with a little bit relief "But how come you got off early"_

"_I have some things to explain to you dear. Sit down and drink your tea" Said the old lady giving Bella some tea." Now what happened was that I was never there with you on the bus" Said the lady smiling at Bella. "What!" Bella answered a little shocked." So that's why everybody was looking at me because I was talking to myself. Great! Mad pregnant girl talking to her self" Bella said frustrated. "But why did I get so scared out there and all of a sudden why did a fog appear out of no where" Bella asked._

"_You see honey. You were being followed" The old said to Bella with a serious face on. "Who was following me" Bella asked. "One of the living dead" The old woman said. "You mean a vampire". "Yes Bella a vampire. But you know they already existed". "Well, I read an old diary and it did mention a lot about them and a lot of pictures. I read something about a woman named Katherine Pierce and that she was living with human and she was having an physical relationship with to brothers called Stefan and Damon Salvatore. And that Stefan's father has suspicions about Katherine so she spiked Damon and Stefan's drink with Vervain. And when she bit Stefan she fell on the floor and than Stefan's father came in and called the Sherriff and they took her way and a few other to be burnt in a church" Bella said remembering the diary she read like she was reading out of it. _

"_Yes but Vampires do exist but they are two types of Vampires, there is one type where you can a talent as in a gift or magical powers and they can run super fast and can track people down it that person leaves a train of they scent and their skin sparkles in the sunlight and also their skin is as hard as marble and they eye colour it's nothings like the colours us human have it kind out warm gold or sometimes red. And the other type of vampire they have the power to control people's mind they get burnt by the sun but not some of them because they have a special ring that protects them and also they don't like Vervain it makes them severely weak feverish if a human eats or drink Vervain and that type of vampire bits them they will live and will manage to run a way because the vampire is too weak to run after them. The only way to kill them is a wooden stake through the heart and fire." _

"_But how do you kill they first type" Bella asked. "Well only another Vampire like them can do the job by ripping them apart and burning the pierces. "Out of the two which one is the best" Bella asked "Well I don't know I don't think anybody dares to check" Laugh the old lady_

"_Am Vampire was following me wasn't they" Bella asked "Yes". _

"_But how come I was not bitten and how come I was not really scared like most people would have been". "Well the only answer to that is your like me" The old lady said._

"_Like what" Bella asked_

"_You're a witch Bella"_


	3. Author's Note

_**Okay it's been almost, like a week since I uploaded this story. And I feel like I just wasted my time I don't even have one review am not gonna write another chapter unless I get 5 reviews.**_


	4. Truth

**Bella's POV**

I really could not believe what I was hearing, me a witch Impossible!

"_No I can't be a witch_" All of a sudden Imagined me living in Salem in the 1600s and people discovering am a witch and burning me at steak.

"_Bella it's okay I know how you feel I was like that the first time my_ _grandma told me am a witch_" The old lady said with a half smile "_You see_ _Bella I know you_" I felt like my heart stopped when she said that she knew me this is so weird I'd hate to think that the old lady was spying on me.

"_How do you know me_ " I asked her?

"_You see Bella your mother has not been straight with you_" said the old lady with a sad expression on her face like she was sorry.

"_How do you know my mother_"

"_Bella I know your mother because am your grandma_" In that moment she said grandma a million questions came rushing to my head and I knew I just had to ask some of it.

"_But why did my mother tell me that you have been_……………………. _Dead all these years_. She said you died a month before I was born. I was so confused why would my mother lie to me about something like this? I just had to ask

"_But why would my mother lie to me like this" _I asked half angry at my mom but I can't be fully angry at her because I really miss her and never got a chance_ to _say good – bye,but I knew I could not anyway if she found out am pregnant she would kill me especially dad wouldn't wanner mess with him.

"_You see Bella when you mom started showing the symptoms of being a witch and she was vary upset because she did not know what was going on with her, so she came a talked to me. When I told her she was a witch your mother thought I was mad because she could not accept it and she moved out and went and lived with her father" _ Said the old woman with a sad expression on her face. Wow! I can't believe mom would react like that in such a way.

"_But why would she just leave like that"_

"_I told you she could not accept what she was your mother is a self hating witch. When you were born I so much wanted to be a part of your life but your mother saw red and would not allow it she later moved and since then I never saw or spoke to her again"_

"_But if you never heard from her again then how do you know all about me and why did you know I was coming here?" _

"_Bella I've watch you grow up"_

"_But how Grandma" _Grandma was near to shock when I called her Grandma I bet she's never had anyone call her that.

"_You see over there" _Grandma said pointing to a small bowl on the table

"_I do see it's just a bowl" _I said What has a bowl got to do with her knowing me"

"_That id no ordinary bowl darling, you see that is a magical bowl I've been watching you through there all these years"_

Wait! Did she just said that she has been watching me all these years even in private times

"_Wait you mean you spied on me"_

"_Nothing like that dear not in private times"_

When she said private times I thought I was gonna have a heart attack she know what I've been up to all my life stuff my own mother did not know about.

"_I can't help you get your witch Powers you have to discover them something your mother did not do"_

Everything feels so weird one minute a creepy driver could not get his eyes of me the next am a witch.

"_You look so tired dear perhaps you should get some rest" _Grandma said when she was me yawning.

"_Yeah I think your right it's best of I get some rest but not until you tell me what you know about Vampires."_

Grandma sighted then asked me what I wanted to know.

"_When I was 13" _I began "_I discovered something while I was visiting me dad in forks_

"_What did you discover dear" _Grandma asked with a little bit of eager in her voice

"_When I was 13 I found this map in the attic in my dad's old stuff _. _It was a map with a X on it so, I thought it was something really good so I decided to dig it up, but first I needed to know where the buried thing was and of course it was really simple it was in the forest near my dad's house. So I took a shovel and when out to the forest and stated digging for and hour till something brown showed up. It was so treasure but it looked like a book. So I Pulled it out with my hands On the front of the diary It read "Anna Lyn Pierce" so I-_

"_Wait did you say Anna Lyn Pierce" _Grandma said Cutting me off

"_Yes" I answered a little annoyed that she cut me off. I hate it when people do that._

"_So I took the Diary home and read it. It was a really happy start, Anna Lyn was describing her life with her mother Katherine Pierce and how they would spend the afternoon cooking and they would listen to the radio and dance. Anna Lyn did not know her father no one knew her father but it did not bother her because she had her mother and it was like nothing else mattered in the world. Anna Lyn and Her mother were vary poor and struggled to have something to eat and wear every now and then and her mother would do anything to support them both sometimes she would even work as a prostitute. When Anna Lyn and her mother would walk down the street people would give them dirty look or sometimes call her mother a whore or because her mother was not married to her father when Katherine gave birth to Anna Lyn. Anna Lyn hated to go outside and play because other Kids would call her a Bastard child."_

"_Katherine was sick all the time and sometimes even end up in hospital which scares and really upset Anna Lyn because she has this fear that sooner or later she was going to loose her mother. One day when Anna Lyn and Her Aunt went to visit Katherine In hospital when they got there the doctor told them that Katherine Had disappeared and no one has seen her. When Anny Lyn was told her mother was messing she felt like her feet weighted a million tons. Since then Anny Lyn looked and Looked for her mother but never found her till the day she dies she still wondered what happened to her mother"_

"_That was really sad"_ Grandma said as if she was about to cry witch I hate when people cry in front of me and not really good when people cry in front of me I get really nervosa and don't know what to do.

"_I know That was really bad so many years never knowing what happened to your mother" _I said while looking at Grandma's facial expression change

"_Well that's really what I want to talk to you about" _

"_What about"  
_

"_You see Bella that Katherine was turned in a Vampire and since then she has changed she became a vary selfish self – centred woman who cares about no on but her self not even about her own Child. You see Bella your related to Katherine she's your ancestor side of the family. And after all these years she's still alive and feeding of human"_

"_Wait………………………………… so you mean all that time her daughter was worrying about her she was a vampire who only cared for her self. What kind of A person would do that to their only child" _I said disgusted to be related to Katherine am vary glad that no one form my family inherited her selfishness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I work up the next morning because of someone shouting down the phone so I decided to get up and go get some breakfast. When I opened the door and took a step outside my room then I heard Gram's voice saying my mom's name. So I learned forward to hear more

"_Yes Renee she's here and safe. Don't worry I'll after her till you and Phil get here_"

Oh my god how could she trusted her with my life and this is what she does to me. I can't stay here mom will come and am nine months pregnant and about to give birth but I can't leave just like that I need to distract her then quietly leave.

"_Bella Honey are you a wake" Gram's shouted from downstairs"_

"_Yeah" I shouted back_

"_Okay am just going to pop down the shop and get some milk for breakfast"_

"_Okay"_

"_I won't be Long"_

Now is my chance to leave as soon as I heard the door slam I quickly got all my bags and ran down the stairs and left through the back door. I saw a can heading my way I quicky stopped it and told him to take me to the park.

When I got to the park it was empty and raining so I sat down on the bench then I got a really sharp pain in my stomach. Oh god The babies are coming. The pain started to get worst so I kneeled on the floor and screamed in pain. I stared panting I've never felt this much Pain in my life. I screamed again this time they was a man looking outside his window form his house. As son as he saw mw is disappeared. A few seconds later the man I saw looking out the window was running to me.

"_Are you okay" _The man asked me

"_Am Pregnant and I think the babies are coming" _ I said panting and screaming

"_Am a doctor am going to help you okay." _The man said looking really serious "_How many moths have you been pregnant"_

"_Am 9 days overdue"_

_Okay then the babies are defiantly coming"_ The man said as her helped me up to my feet and stared heading to his house. When we got to his house there was a woman there I think it was his wife

"_I found her outside In the park in labour" _The doctor said

I felt a really sharp pain that nearly knocked me off my feet and I started screaming so loudly I was sure that the whole world could hear me.

"_Quick Miranda get warm water and some towels_" The doctor told his wife as he took me upstairs

The doctor told me that he would need to take my trousers off. So her took it off and reach in a black bag and got some gloves out and put them on and tod me that he need to see how close down are the babies.

"_Okay then sweeties what's your name"_

"_Bella" _I said in a panicked voice

"_Okay Bella don't panic but you need to start pushing"_

_When he said the word pushing I felt like In was gonna die _

I took a deep breath and pushed and screamed at the same time just then his wife came in with warm water a towels.

"_Miranda hold her hand"_

His wife came to the side of the bed and hold my had telling me to push as she wiped my face as I pushed. It took me 10 minutes of pushing before O heard crying

"_It's a girl" _The doctor said "_But there's still one more"  
_

So I started pushing again but this time it was harder than the first one this one took me 14 minutes before I heard crying.

"_It's a little boy Miranda said" _She said almost crying I saw the look in her eye that every new mother should have in their eye but she had it and I did not because I know that I cannot support twins and provide them with what they needed .

So I only have two options

_**I hoped you guys liked it. And thanks for the reviews and am sorry if I have any spelling errors and something does not make sense. **_


	5. Decision Time

When I woke up to the sound of babies crying I still could not believe what happed but only one problem I can't remember exactly how long I've been unconscious.

"_Its okay I've got it you can take a rest" _Miranda said to me_" My Husband Grayson has gone to get some more nappies and baby food"_

"_Oh" _was the only word I could say I don't know what's wrong with me but I've become so speechless nice giving birth to twins who I have not yet held.

"_Oh sorry how bad of me do you want tot hold them"_ Said a vary apologetic Miranda

When she asked if I wanted to hold them I felt my heart stop. What the hell, am not ready yet no where near ready.

"_No Thanks" _I said feeling a little embarrassed

"_Oh that's fine a lot of young girl your age are like that at first"_

"_Yes"_

"_Do you have any kids? Sorry I don't mean to pride it's just that you look like a professional with the babies" _I asked Miranda with a little bit of eager in my voice

"_No" _said Miranda sounding upset "_Sadly I can never conceive a child" _Miranda said all of a sudden I felt guilt rush over me I kinda wish I never asked. Miranda should be able to have a child she's such a nice person even thought I've only Known her for God knows how long. But that's not the point she's really good with the twins even thought most people with twins find it hard to cope ore even get any sleep.

"_Oh, am so sorry I should not have asked" _I said guiltily

"_No it's okay Bella"_

"_If you don't mind me asking but what happened. As sorry forget that I asked it non of my Bussnes-_

"_No it okay Bella" _Miranda Cut me off "_It all happened 5 years ago when I was Pregnant with mine and Grayson's first Child. We were so excited all we ever wanted was to have a big happy family. A month In the Pregnancy I started getting some pains and on that night I started bleeding heavily loosing a lot of Blood. Grayson took me to the Hospital they told me that I had a miscarriage which was upsetting then we had to wait a couple of hours for the results of why I lost the baby. When it came back they said I had some ovary Problems and that I can never have a child."_

"_Oh Miranda am so sorry you'd make such a good mother."_

"_Yeah am sorry too" _She said looking up the ceiling and hogging the baby girl who was asleep in her arms_ "Are you Hungry? You should be am gonna pop in the kitchen and make you a nice meal" _With That Miranda disappeared to the door.

Wow everything has changed so quickly first my grandma betrayed me and second I don't know what to do. But am totally sure what I want for the babies.

Miranda will make a far better mother than I will and she really deserves to have kids of her own what kind of a child would not want to have her as a mother.

"_Right here we are I hope you like steak" _Miranda said handing me a delicious that smelled fantastic. I reckon this is going to make my day.

"_I do like steak Thank you it smells fabulous"_ I said thanking Miranda

"_That's good to hear Bella"_

All of a sudden I heard this loud crying I think it was the baby girl. The one that cry the most. As she started crying I've never felt so depressed in my life. Then I knew it that I would not be able to cope.

Miranda picked up the baby girl before she woke up her brother.

"_shhhh there, there it's okay don't cry" _Miranda said patting the baby's back then the baby stopped crying and closed it's eyes and fell back to sleep.

"_There that was all she needed" _Miranda said looking at me. Then she walked over to me and held my hand and said "_You and the babies are welcomed to stay here as long as your want and am not just saying like a couple of months I mean as long as you want."_

I could tell that Miranda did not want me to leave ever! She would not even mind me staying here for a year. I can tell she wants a child so much that she would do anything.

"_Thank you Miranda" _Was what I could only say.

I know that I cannot look after these lovely babies and I know that Miranda will be a perfect mother to them and that I hope that they will always see her as a mother and I hope that they will never find out who I am. And if they do they have every right to hate me but they have to understand that I had to do this is for they own benefit.

"_Am sorry I know that they asleep but can I please hold them" _I begged Miranda like she is the one who has just given birth to them.

"_Of course sweetie you don't have to ask to hold them" _Miranda said picking the baby girl up them handing it over to me then the little boy. I held them in my arm

They so beautiful it's really going to b hard to leave them behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------It was 12' O clock when I woke up. I turned on the lights and opened the draw near the bed and got a notepad and a pen and began writing "_Dear Miranda am sorry I had to leave with out no good – bye but it's for the best. Don't be upset that I abandoned the babies but I did not I left them to you. I know that you would make a far better mother to them that I ever will to them. Please am begging you look after them."_

As soon as I finished the note I grabbed my belongings and sneaked quietly downstairs and exited through the kitchen door and left.

I wonder when my money is finally going to run out. I don't think any buses will be running at this hour so I think I'll just stay at a hotel.

There was a cab heading my way I quickly put my hand out and it stopped. The driver asked me where I was going I told him to take me to the cheapest hotel.

"_It's quiet late for a girl like to be out at night. Never know what bad people you might meet not that am trying to scare you" _said the driver

There how they eyes would look like. There was two types of vampires the book said one type have honey golden eyes the others have normal human colour eyes. But the one with the Honey gold eyes have a habit of driving fast and they are incredibly fast and strong. The other type have the ability to make their victim scared and again they are incredibly fast and strong but they can't sense each other can be killed by a wooden steak thought the heart. But the other vampires it's really hard to kill them only another vampire like them can do the job by ripping them apart and burning to pieces.

"_I know what you are" _I said sounding a little confident

"_Go on then say it" _The driver said

"_Vampire"_

"_You scar kid _"

"_No"_

"_I ait gonna hurt you I have far better thing to do than going around killing people"_

"_But why I thought vampires are suppose to kill people" _I said

"_Well that's not all vampires"_

"_What's your name" _ I curiously asked the driver

"_My name is Stefan. Stefan Salvatore" _The driver said sounding like James Bond

"_well then Stefan I think I can trust you"_

"_Are you sure about that kid"_

"_Yes"_

"_So why do you trust me"_

"_I don't know but can you do me a really bog favour" _I asked almost begging

"_okay what do you want me do for you _"

"_I just had two twin babies and you know with all the vampires around. I'd really hate for them to get hurt. And I know that am asking a really big favour But can you please, please am begging you keep them safe. I left them with Miranda and Grayson Gilbert do you know them"_

"_Yes I do and ait you a little to young o have kids"_

"_I know but it would mean the world to me if you protect them"_

"_Okay sure I will I promise. Anyway where you heading"_

"_To phoenix"_

"_You know it cost a lot to go there. I could take you if you want"_

"_Thank you that would be nice"_

_**Am sorry if that was a bit rushed it's because it was taking me just days to write that and people want me to update soon. And am sorry if some parts don't make sense or if I make any spelling errors am not that good of a writer. I don't listen in my English because it's really boring. And I know it may seem short but it took me a long time**_


	6. At Home Again

After a long journey on the road we finally arrived at phoenix. Thank god cause any longer on that road I think I would have died. I thanked Stefan Salvatore I was outside my house and I could see that the T.V was on which meant that someone inside.

I opened the door and took a deep breath "_Okay here we go"_ I though as I entered the door. My mum came out of the leaving room.

"_WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY!!!" _My mum shouted

"_Don't you dare start mum" _I said calmly

"_DON'T YOU USE THAT TONE WITH ME. NOW TELL ME WHERE YOU HAVE BEEN" _ my mum said just as furious as before.

"Mum Chill" I said heading up to stairs

"_AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING" _

"_FOR GOD SAKE MUM STOP SHOUTING YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACK" _I yelled back at her. Her voice is so annoying when she shouts

"_DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT. YOU HAVE BEEN AWAY FOR 2 WEEKS NO PHONE CALL OR TEXT AND YOU EXPECT ME TO WELCOME YOU BACK WITH OPEN ARMS"_

"_FINE THEN IF YOU DON'T WANT TO STAY AM SURE DAD WILL" _I said my mum hated forks.

"_Fine then just go to your room we'll take later"_ My mum said giving me a hug. So I headed to my room to get some proper rest in my own bed.

As I entered my room the first thing I saw was Anna Lyn's diary. When I looked at it I said in my head

"_Am not abandoning the babies but Miranda can be a better mother to them and will be able to give them what they need." _

Even though I know that most teenagers who have kids young and give them up for adoption in the future they always regret it and they go looking for they kids when they finally track them down their kids don't wanner know. But worst of all is when they call another woman mom. I just hope it won't be like that for me.

That was the lat though in my mind before I fell asleep. I felt so comfy in my own bed.


	7. 17 Years Later

**_17 Years Later_**

**In the next chapter it's gonna be six years later. When Bella and Edward are married and Renesmee is born. And I will try and make it as good as possible. And am sorry if I got the years bit wrong cuz am gonna Bring Elena And Jeremy and they twins are they are suppose to be 17 am not really good at maths. And also in this fic instead of Renesmee being an only child and Edward having one child am gonna make Renesmee an Twin so which means she has an older brother.**

_"Elena are you ready for breakfast!" _Aunt Jenna Yelled from downstairs. Meanwhile Elena was to busy on the phone to her Vampire Boyfriend Stefan. After Elena got of the phone she was on the way downstairs when she collided with her twin brother Jeremy.

"_Sorry"_ They both said at the same time as they picked up they stuff on the carpet.

"_Stefan said that he know who our birth mom is and that he has met her before when he was taking her home to phoenix after she just has us. she told him to look after us. And he said that she mentioned that she only left us to give us a better life."_

_"Well I don't blame her she was only 13 when she had us and at lest she did not abort us like some other teenagers would and she only left us to give us a better life. So i think she was a thoughtful person" _Jeremy said_ vary seriously_

_"I know and Damon said that he saw her 5 years ago and that she was married to a Vampire and has a baby daughter and also that she is a vampire"_said Elena

"_Which type of vampire i she" _Asked a vary eared Jeremy

"_Well Damon turned her. he was there when she gave birth to her baby and her turned her straight away"_

_"Well that good. we have a vampire mom and we are about to go and meet her today" _Jeremy said carmly

It has been a week that Elena and her brother have been preparing them selves to meet they long lost vampire birth mom. They were not scared to meet her but it was going to be a surprise visit and that they only hopped that she won't be upset to see them because a few months ago a man told Elena to stop looking for her mom. Then later than man go squished by a lorry. Elena was a bit upset that her mom was going to stop her from finding her so Elena wanted to go meet her and ask her why she is trying to stop her.

Elena was starting to get angry she has another sister and her mom is trying to stop her from looking for her which Elena thought it was quiet selfish of he so called mom who cared. Things were not going as planned in Elena's life first Jeremy wants to me a vampire and which he has no reasons to be one and second she is so confused with everything she felt that things were going to fast.

"_Elena are you ready to go" _Stefan asked standing behind Elena

_"Er Yeah I am" _said Elena

"_Well shall we go them" _ said Jeremy

"_Waite where's Damon" asked Elena_

_"Oh His already in the car" answered Stefan "Okay then everybody Ready"_

Stefan looked at Elena and saw the worried look on her face.

"_Am sure it's not going to be that bad Elena"_

_"No Stefan you don't understand she tried to make to stop looking for her"_

_"So it does not mean she does not want to see you. maybe it's because she wanted to keep you safe"_

_"Maybe"_

_"Come on let's go"_

So Everybody got in the car and headed of to Washington, Forks the most rainiest destination is the whole US.

Meanwhile Bella and Edward were playing with their 12 year old daughter Renesmee.

"_It's a nice day today Renesmee" _Edward said Kissing His daughter

"_No it's not" _Said a vary tiny Renesmee "_I like it when it's sunny"_

_"No you don't"_ Said Edward teasing his Daughter

"_Okay guys we all like different weather" _Said Bella

"_Why don't you go outside and play with your brother"_ said Edward

_"No daddy him and Emmett play animal games. And Emmett is an animal he does not know how to be civilised"_ Said Renesmee laughing knowing Emmett heard what she had just said.

"_I think you have just upset Emmett" _ Said Edward Laughing

_"but is true daddy Emmett is an animal who acts like a baby he does not know when to grow up" _ said a vary Giggly Renesmee

Suddenly Bella and Edward burst out laughing so did all the rest of the family in the house

_"Renesmee!" _Shouted Emmett "_Are you talking about me again" _

_"Am just saying the truth" _ said Renesmee

Renesmee Loved to make fun of Emmett so did her brother Charlie Cullen. Making fun of Emmett was Something Renesmee did daily.

_"Renesmee!" _Esme Shouted from inside he house_" Nadine and Magda are here"_

_"Okay am coming" _Renesmee said It was time for her sleepover with her 2 best friends in the whole world they have been friends since they were babies. They families move together and they all half human and half vampire.

_Hay girl" _said Renesmee as they all gave each other air kissed on the cheep in a circle

"_Hay girl" _Said Magda

_"Hiya" _said Nadine

_"Let's go up to my room and begin our sleepover" _Said Renesmee and with that the 3 girl headed upstairs to start they makeover

_"Well"_said Edward coming in the house with Bella_"She looks happy today"_

_"Well after all she is having a sleep over with her friends"_

_"you hungry Charlie"_Edward asked Charlie who was heading to the kitchen

_"Yes dad I am"_

_"Well do you want me to cook you something"_

_"No thanks am alright"_Said Charlie as he headed to the kitchen

"_This is a nightmare"_said Bella "_Non of the kids are eating healthy Charlie just eats Crisp and Chocolate all day and as for Renesmee she hardly ever eats. What are we going to do they don't like animal blood so they decided to eat human food which am surprised they like. I don't want them being sick"_

_"They won't" _Edward said

"_They might Renesmee is really fragile she is more Human than Vampire"_Said Bella worriedly.

_"What was that think you were gonna tell me yesterday"_ Edward asked

_"Edward!"_Bella shouted

_"Alright sorry"_Edward apologised _"But am curious What were you gonna tell me"_

Bella just looked at Edward for a moment then grabbed him hand and began running to the forest. A minute later they stopped

_"The Thing is. When I was 13 something happened"_

_"What happened Bella"_ Bella paused for a moment not speaking_" Bella am going mad over here_

Bella just ignored Edward and continued her silence.

_"Bella"_Edward said looking at Bella who seemed lost in her thoughts

_"Bella!"_Edward shouted

"_I was pregnant with twins when I was 13 okay!"_Bella shouted and ran as fast as she could away from Edward somewhere away from here. Meanwhile Edward was so shocked he would have gone after Bella But he was that shocked he just stood there.

**I hopes you liked it let me know what you think. Especially what you think about the storyline and about Renesmee having another Twin**

** REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! **


	8. Surprise

**_Bella POV_**

**_I have created a Community so please join it it's called all lovers of The Twilight Saga. PLEASE, PLEASE join it I'd really appreciate it._**

I ran as fast as I could I Can't be this for all these years we have been married I did not tell his I got other kids but I did tell him am a witch. He thought I was mad when I told him he even asked Carlisle to help me But he got his prove after Renesmee made Carlisle and Esme look like 60 year old. But that was a good thing we can move to any town or city and say that Esme and are our real parents apart from me I was adopted and me and Edward can say that Renesmee and Charlie are our real Kids but I don't know about Charlie he grows at an incredible speed and Renesmee she looks like the age she should be she grows at human speed Carlisle said that she is more human that Vampire. Well that's true she does like human food now if we offer her human blood as a treat she'll be like _Yuck._

When I stopped running it was in the evening and it was getting dark. I looked around, I think am in Canada. Well I know for sure I don't wanner go home and face everybody and I think my scent will be gone now she they can't find me but that does not mean Renesmee all she has to do is touch a piece of my clothing and she'll be able to sent me and that Alice will Tell Edward where I am so I have to Keep moving.

There was this Vibrating in my Pocket it was my phone. I took it out and looked at the caller ID and it was Edward. I don't think am ready to speak to him right now so I just touch Ignore on my iPhone. I laid down bedside a tree and began looking at he stares.

_"Where is she Alice"_A vary worried Esme Asked

_"She's lying beside a tree. She looks kinda upset"_ Said the tiny Pixie Alice

_"Where is Momma"_Said Renesmee coming down the stairs.

_"Your mother is fine. She's just gone on a little Holiday"_ Edward lied to his daughter

_"She went on Holiday with out me"_ Said Renesmee with tears coming out of her eyes

Everybody at the room looked at each other looking for some excuse to tell Renesmee.

_"It's okay baby she'll be back tomorrow by this time" Said Rosalie with a unsteady voice._

_"I want to go to her"_ Said Renesmee sobbing uncontrollably

_"Jeez Nes I thought you were A daddy's girl"_ said Jacob almost near laughing

_"Maybe you should go home Jacob"_ Edward said is favorite line to Jacob in a cold tone

_"No am alright thanks"_ Jacob said in a rude tone

_"Right she will be In south Canada in a hours time"_ Alice said

_"Okay then" _Edward said as he went over to Renesmee and kissed her on the cheek."_Now why don't you go back to your friends and tomorrow by thid time your mother will be home"_

_"Okay daddy"_ Renesmee agreed then headed upstairs

_Right am going to look for Bella now"_ Edward said as he headed to the door

_"Wait am coming with you" _Alice said

_"No you stay here"_ Edward told Alice with a frown on his face

_"You own me Edward I tracked her down and Do you even know where in south Canada she is" _Alice told Edward with a serious face

_"Fine then but don't talk to much" _Edward told Alice_"Rosalie look after Renesmee and Make sure she does not cry._

Rosalie Nod and Edward and Alice disappeared through the front door then to her forest untill they were not heard running as they disappeared to the distance.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_"We here Everybody" _Stefan said to Elena

_"Hay what about me"_ Jeremy said Holding his hand across his chest like a 5 year old would do.

_"There's someone looking out the glass wall"_ Damon said looking out the car window

_"Come on everybody let's go"_ Elena said getting out from the car

Everybody got out of the car and headed to the house when they got their the door was already open for them

_"Hello can I help you"_ Carlisle said leaning on the door

_"Yes am looking for Isabella Swan"_ Elena said looking at a pece of paper on her hand

_"Am sorry am afraid your going to have to come back sometimes" _Carlisle said

_"Am sorry but we can't we came all the way here from Mystic fall we had a vary long and hard journey here and am vary tired and I feel like at ate a whole bag of salt. But am sorry I can't go back and come back gain I will wait even if it means camping out here tonight"_ Elena said almost crying._ "I really need to see her and am sorry if she has not told you but am her Daughter and this is my twin brother Jeremy and we'd really like to meet her. i know what she is and I know what you guys are and it's okay This is Stefan and Damon and They are Vampires"_Elena said pointing at Damon and Stefan_"and I also know I have a little sister and Brother"._

Jasper came to the door having sense Elena strong emotions

_"Yes she told us this morning she was a little upset so she took of her husband and sister in law have gone t get her back they should be here in and hours time they've been gone a long time"_ Carlisle said looking at his watch._"Your welcome to stay and wait here._

Elena, Jeremy, Stefan and Damon entered the Cullens house to be Greeted by all the family. Elena caught her eye wondering and looking at pictures of Bella, Renesmee, Charlie and Edward.

_"The Little Girl Is called Renesmee and the little boy' called Charlie and that is Edward"_ Esme said pointing at all the faces on the picture and saying their names.

_"Their Look vary cute and they look like they father too much especially the little girl" _Elena said Smiling and wondered what it would have been like if Bella kept them.

**1 Hour Later**

_"We've got her"_ Alice said Coming in through the door then followed By Edward then Bella

As soon as Bella walked in the door and saw

_"Stefan" _Bella said shocked as she froze. Then Elena and Jeremy got up

_"Mom" _Elena and Jeremy said together.


	9. Past

_What" _Bella said as she opens her eyes wide to the shock she is receiving.

_"Okay what on earth is going on here"_ Edward asked but no one even moved a muscle as everybody in the room froze staring at each other.

_"Okay Everybody breathe and calm down" _Jasper said sensing the atmosphere in the room.

_"What? How?"_ Bella said Panting _"DAMON!!!_

_"What" _Damon said giving Bella his cheeky, mysterious smile

_"I told you it's not safe"_ Bella said through her teeth

_"They have a right to know who their mother who abandoned them as babies is" _Damon said smiling_" And besides they already know about Vampires. After all I did turn you didn't I" _Then Bella saw Red and headed for Damon but Edwards Grabbed her waist.

_"You say am selfish but don't you think your being Selfish Playing Happy families with New kids and forgetting the one you had first and then when they try to find ya, you try to stop them" _Damon said still smiling and looking Bella in the Eye.

_"You know what forget it. Come on Jeremy Let's go home it's clearly we not wanted here" _Elena said Grabbing Jeremy By the hand them walking towards the door.

_"Yeah I think your right Elena let's just get out of here" _Jeremy said whiles walking with Elena

_"NO WAIT!"_ Bella shouted

_"What! You don't need to tell us we know you don't want to. And Damon is right it's selfish playing happy families with your new kids and forgetting the ones you had first." _Elena said angrily

_"No Elena you don't understand I do care about you both so much and I wanted you safe that's why I ask Stefan to keep you safe from bad vampires. And I did not want to find me because I don't want to in any danger at all, but I never knew you and the Salvatore brothers are so close"_ Bella said looking at Stefan and gave Damon the evils.

_"Well your son and Daughter have a beating heart so how come it's not dangerous for them huh?"_Elena asked frowning

_"Because their half vampire"_Bella said "_I want to get to know you and Jeremy but it's hard because you safety comes first I hope you understand"_

Elena gave Bella A sympathetic look then she looked at Jeremy then her gaze wondered to Edward at that vary moment Bella opened her arms for them to come and give her a hug. Elena looked at Jeremy and gave him an okay nod to hug Bella, so they both went to her arms and hugged her tightly.

Bella breathe in while she hugged then and whispered _"I missed you guys so much"_

_"Wait. You missed you"_Elena said giving Bella a confused look

_"You guys I think I don't care but I do. Since Damon turned me I visit Mystic falls weekly to see if you were okay"_ Bella said Smiling proudly at both of he children _"And oh Jeremy don't think am a complete stalker but be careful with that Anna Damon told me her mother is a complete nut job" _

_"Wait how do you know about Anna" _Jeremy asked Bella

_"Like I said I look out for you lot. But when thing started to get Bad I wanted to help but I could not let you see me but I knew Stefan would sort it"_Bella said looking at Edward for the first time since walking in.

_"But how to you know Anna's mother Pearl"_ Elena asked Bella

_"Oh Damon always talks about her to me telling me how much he hates her just because she poked his eyes and he's intimidated by my he meaning the big tuft Damon is actually scared"_Bella said Laughing then later Stefan, Elena and Jeremy joined in. Damon just look at them all like he was about to rip they heads off.

_"Oh I almost forgot"_Bella said Turning to Edward and pulling him from behind her. _"This Is Edward my Husband. And Edward this are my long lost kids Elena and Jeremy"_ Edward, Elena and Jeremy Shook hand greeting and smiling to Each other knowing that from now on they all family.

_"Oh I almost for got. RENESMEE, CHARLIE!"_ Bella yelled

_"WHAT!"_ A vary shocked Renesmee and Charlie both Yelled Back

_"Can you both come down here for a moment"_Bella asked them

_"Sure thing mom"_Renesmee and Charlie both Agreed. The Twins have a habit of saying the same things together.

Renesmee and Charlie both came down

_"I have some vary special people I want to both I meet"_ Bella said smoothly

_"Yeah like we know. I HAVE A SISTER!!"_ Renesmee screamed as she ran and hugged Elena

_"I HAVE A BROTHER TO PLAY WITH!!"_Charlie screamed as he ran and hugged Jeremy._"to be hones Emmett was getting a little to old and boring"_

_"Fine if that's what you think them you can play on you own from now on"_Emmett said coming down the stairs

The whole family laughed as they watched how happy Renesmee and Charlie were. Jeremy and Elena were happy to have other siblings.

_"Oh yeah Elena, Jeremy there's something I want to ask you. Have you got your Witch powers yet"_Bella asked Elena and Jeremy

_"Yes we have"_ Elena answered

_"That's good these two have"_Bella said pointing and Renesmee and Charlie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------So Elena and Jeremy Visited regular and Bella went to Mystic falls to meet ant Jenna who told Bella about Miranda and Grayson and how grateful there we to Bella for giving them Elena and Jeremy and they even write her a letter and gave ant Jenna a copy of the letter to give to Bella in case something happens to them and of cause if Bella does come back.

**_Some years later_**

Renesmee and Charlie and both Married with Their own Kids which made Edward and Bella happy to be grandparents and Jeremy has a son called Edward named after Edward but he is called Eddie to avoid confusion and her also had a daughter called Anya and now Jeremy is divorced to his former wife Tanya who does not care about her children and left when Anya the youngest was born she also cheated on Jeremy with 5 different men.

And Elena and Stefan also have two children Alana and Justin but when giving birth it was nothing like Bella's violent labor Elena's was like a human woman's labor. And also Elena is a vampire now she and Stefan live in Spain in Barcelona.

**Thanks so much for the review and for all your support and for Encouragements. And am glade I have finally finished and I really hop you like my ending and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks to KJCullenHatterSalvitoreBloome for her lovely review and for everybody else I loved reading all the really kind review and it means a lot me and I do read every single one of them I check my E - mail in box everyday. And am sorry for not giving enough details on Renesmee and Charlie's future it's because I really don't have a clue who they should marry.**

**And for those of you who live outside the U.K am sorry if I used words you don't understand **


End file.
